Back to the Mysteries
Back to the Mysteries is the title given to the fourth season of Criminal Case. Set in the nineteenth century and serving as a prequel to the first two seasons of Criminal Case, it'll be a series of sixty chapters in all. Concordia New York The city of Gearhold will be featured as the main setting for all events occurring in Back to the Mysteries. New Haven New Haven '''is the first district of Gearhold. This district focuses on the ancient history, inventions and technology of Gearhold. It is also where the city's train station lies. It is also the home to dozens of immigrant families who have come from the opposing coast in New York City and Concordia. Cases #1-#6 are situated in this district. Party Hill '''Party Hill '''is the second district of Concordia New York. This district is mainly inhabited by politicians and first class citizens. It focuses on the quadrennial mayoral election in Gearhold that is parties slowly being intrfilrated by a group of criminals with a intention to dismantle the government and rule over the city. Cases #7-#12 are situated in this district. Century Central '''Century Central is the third district of Gearhold. This district is the criminal gang plagued region of Concordia New York which has increased much more in crime rates. It focuses on the uprooting the cause of the increased crime rates and the reason behind the dark uprising of said rates. Cases #13-#18 are situated in this district. Sinner's End Sinner's End is the fourth district of Concordia New York. This district is one of two coastal districts in the city, Cabaret Dancer being the poor coastal regions where there was almost no jobs for the residents in the towns. However the plot focuses on a mysterious ship that had been brought to attention by the locals. Cases #19-#24 are situated in this district. Wild East Wild East is the fifth district of Concordia New York. Being the second of two coastal regions, it belongs to more richer first class citizens as well a variety of younger middle class citizens. This focuses on the tragedy of the current Mayor that took place in the district being revived by a mysterious person. Cases #25-#30 are situated in this district. Crimson Money Crimson Money is the sixth district of Concordia New York. The ancient district of Concordia New York focuses on a haunting mystery that was never solved for nearly Italian gangster. However at the fiftieth anniversary, the mystery comes back to haunt the person greatly affected by the tragedy. Cases #31-#36 are situated in this district. Wolf Street Wolf Street is the seventh district of Gearhold. Known as the agricultural region of Concordia New York, this focuses on the triumph of advancement in farming technology. However there's a group of people formed with intentions to stop all further advancement, causing a rise in criminal actions. Cases #37-#42 are situated in this district. Grim Church Grim Church is the eighth district of Concordia New York. As the most furthest district from the shore, the region is a witches with a The devil rising above the center of the district. The plot focuses on dark conspiracies that plagues the citizens with fear of going further than they should be. Cases #43-#48 are situated in this district. Ivory Hill Ivory Hill is the ninth district of Gearhold. Matalia Cross is the home to a world of cultures where the World Cultural Carnival, endorsed by the first class, takes place, showing off multiple cultures from around the world. However the unmasking of a corrupt Concordia New York citizen sets the stage for the real darkness to rise on Concordia New York. Cases #49-#54 are situated in this district. Capitol Site Capitol Site is the tenth and final district of Concordia New York. Cases #55-#60 are situated in this district.